User blog:Triforce1723/Forbidden Tablet: Elgif Dungeon Lv 10
Ok, one let's get one thing out of the way; no I'm not copying Linathan he's a friend and I'll never do that, I did however seen a gimpse of his guide for the Lv 10 Elgif but just saw it briefly I had planned to do this after I have gotten good on the dungeon to help all who are in need of help and this is just I will do and I will also give you guys Lv 7 Forbidden Tablet Dungeon run because it does slightly differ from the original that I think is worth mentioning. Now with that out the way let's get on with the review/guide (to lazy to delete :p ; (but not to lazy enough to type more eh you cheeky Son of a Gun). Notes/Recommendations: Now what I'm about to tell might go against what you want to do to finish it faster but 'DO NOT AND I REPEAT DO NOT USE Overdrive/UBB BEFORE THE BOSS ('Elgif, Legendary Thief Zelnite. Blazing Dawn Owen, and Effulgent Dusk Grahdens) '''REACHES BELOW 50% ANY ONE OF THEM WILL AND I MEAN DO AN ULTIMATE ATTACK AND IT WILL HURT AND YOU WILL BE (PROBABLY GOT TO CHECK AGAIN) BUFF WIPED AND YOU WILL LOSE. '''Yeah that's pretty much the bottom line don't do what is stated and you will be alright to have a better chance of beating this dungeon. Now then another thing one of the four bosses will hurt a lot during your run of this dungeon and what I've seen is that everthing changes the moment you've lower the boss (whichever one it might be because they behave generally the same) the damage output from the bosses will slightly decrease but keep on the lookout for your units health because they can still do a decent amount of damage to your units. So with that you have been warned. Now for specific attacks exclusive for each of one of the four bosses: Elgif: G Legendary Guardian: Adds Reflect Damge, Heals HP when Attacked, Gradually HP and gives Damage Over Time Debuff for your unit (All for one turn): For this I highly recommend having Magress (With the Two Turn 50% mitigation buff and the buff for the guard) and Selena (because of her gradual HP regen and if you want the enchancement for that buff) and that is about it so it wasn't all the hard to get past against. Last High Caution: Buffs Hit Count (x4 to hit count), gains a Mitigation Buff, attack buff, and critial hit rate buff. With 7* Grahdens, 7* Tilith, 7* Tridon, and Omni Lance (and highly recommend to get the 1000 HP enchancement to tank it better with Lance) all of them because they have have a shield/barrier respectively and can help better mitigate damage dealt to your units. Legendary Thief Zelnite: Zelnite's Disapperance (Part 2): The most annoying attack ever because he will drain your BB/UBB gauge and will fully drain your BB gauge but from I could see is that it either has chance of draining your UBB gauge by 50% or will or have a different drain affect to your UBB gauge. Just have Fujin Potion/ Fujin Tonic on standby and just use it conservatively because of this BS attack. There are more attacks for him but honestly rest aren't as dangerous as this because if you don't have any Fujin Potion/Fujin Tonic and have Margess and can't fill your gauge to restock your mitigation buff you will lose the fight but only because of this attack. Effulgent Dusk Grahdens: Just know that Apocalypse/Apocalypse Another Zero aren't that dangerous but just case I'm wrong because I'm using Tridon/Grahdens Friend Lead (Real Leader is always Vargas because I love Vargas) so if you have Tridon/Grahdens/Tilith Lead/Friend Lead you have don't to worry about Grahdens but do be weary that he will do some decent damage before he is decreased to below 50% percent so please do be mindful because you and especially don't want to waste a gem no matter how worth it you think it might be. Blazing Dawn Owen: I never had a real fight with Owen because my first time I fought Owen and I had Linathan's Eze Lead and got my butt handed to me on a silverplatter (And Lin I do blame you, you cheeky Summoner you ;) ). Other than my first time I never had the pleasure to get him as a boss again. (And now because I said this I will be cursed to fight him so rightly so I will knock on wood). Team Recommendation: Survivial Team (All Fully Evolved as of now): Vargas Lead, Selena, Zeriuah, Eze, Magress and Tridon/Grahdens Friend Lead (Because I don't trust Nuking Teams) Now for Forbidden Tablet Lv 7: Now this shouldn't be any different from the Original Elgif Dungeon Lv 7 but with one slight difference, you have a chance to encounter Twilight God Grahdens and again I would recommend using the Survival Team listed above but if anybody went to the Lv 7 Dungeon can you correct me if I was wrong please thank you. Shoutout: Thank you Azure for your Grahdens Lead because that saved me even when I almost lost to my first elgif encounter in never so again thank you. And to Linathan for stealing my idea ;) and for your Lead because without you I won't have encountered Owen and had my butt handed to me (love you please don't unfriend me). Category:Blog posts